


Hello

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Danny Phantom, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Rare Pairings, gift for the person that got me into this stupid ship, hhhh, im just gonna write as it goes, the Robin/Danny tag isn't showing up, uh idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: The first thing he knew about him was a simple "Hello."





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valblue1314](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valblue1314/gifts).



It was raining, yeah, it was raining. That's what Robin remembered. The night he had met Danny- the teen he had fallen so helplessly in love with.

Well, also, Robin wasn't Robin at that point. He was Dick Grayson, trying to get away from the the tower for a night, away from being a Titan for a night.

The rain had gotten needlessly hard, and a random teen had ushered him into a small building for warmth. It was a broken down place, abandoned. At least it was dry and safe.

The first thing he knew about the kid was a simple "Hello."

The teen had introduced himself as Danny, not giving a last name. Robin gave his name as Dick, getting a snort from the boy, commenting on his nickname, which made him laugh as well. _That joke didn't usually make him laugh, but with this boy, it did._

The next day, Danny had said his farewells and disappeared. Robin returned to the tower.

Days went on without seeing the teen, Robin slightly giving up hope.

Until one night, when Robin was on patrol.

Danny was hidden in an alleyway, fast asleep. Robin snuck down as quickly and quietly as he could, changing out of his uniform from behind a dumpster.

He had woken up the boy, saying a simple "Hello" to him.

Time went on, Danny and Dick meeting in odd places all over Jump city. That's when he started to love.

It wasn't long until the Titans met Danny Phantom, someone who had trapped a pesky ghost who called itself 'The Box Ghost.'

Danny Phantom began helping out the team in sticky situations, especially those involving ghosts. They called him Danny. Robin called him Phantom.

Robin questioned his love for Danny sometimes. It was odd.

Robin questioned why Phantom and Danny were so similar.

Robin had watched Danny Phantom turn into the Danny he knew one day, fear and recognition lighting his eyes.

He had come up to Danny as Robin saying he knew his secret. Danny had panicked. Then Robin had taken off the mask.

Danny recognized him, and Robin knew he was relieved.

Robin didn't just fall for Danny. He also fell for Phantom.

And he knew it was right.

**Author's Note:**

> uh,,,, present cause you got me into this ship, and yeh
> 
> AND IF YOU ARENT ACTIVE ANYMORE I WILL DESTROY YOU
> 
> ((I also really liked writing in this style, and if you guys like it, I can do more))


End file.
